


Cure For Lethargy

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Boys Kissing, EXO - Freeform, Erotica, First Kiss, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kinky, Kissing, Korean, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Music, Oh Sehun is a Brat, One Shot, Sehsoo, Sehun - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Cure For Lethargy

It was not uncommon, in the middle of an interview, for Kyungsoo to look bored and or in the midst of plotting the death of everyone involved. Today, however, he seemed even more deadpan than usual, which generally meant that he had something on his mind. It never seemed to be too much for Kyungsoo to handle, but that didn’t stop the other members from asking him how he was; or from trying to make him feel better.

Fiddling with his hands, Kyungsoo hoped that none of them noticed. They had all worked together for so long that it was like a sixth sense, and part of him knew that. One of them was bound to notice. Honestly, it was only stress, and if Kyungsoo had to pinpoint exactly what moment caused him to feel it, he would be unable to. Being an idol, stress was a given if not a staple of daily life. It was always around them, swarming like flies that no hand was fast enough to swat.

The other members were mostly transfixed on the MC, who was a pretty woman in her early thirties with long hair and a nice figure, but Kyungsoo was too distracted to notice that she was anything more than just another person. He didn’t answer any questions, remaining as quiet as possible, his expression barely changing as they moved from the interview stage to the backroom where they were allowed to change into comfortable traveling clothes and rid themselves of makeup if they chose to.

Passing by the other boys, Kyungsoo downed a bottle of water before tossing the plastic of it into a waste bin nearby. He rubbed at a temple and headed towards the backroom, passing an open door, into which he was pulled by his free hand. The only light in the room was from the streetlights and the moon outside the window, and as the door was closed, Kyungsoo found himself staring at the eyes of a wolf, soft features, and pretty lips in the dim light of the room.

“Sehun, what are you—”

Just as Kyungsoo tried to speak, his words were cut off with the planting of plump lips against his hand, Sehun’s hand still holding it. Blushing, thanking the cosmos that it was dark in that room, his eyes widened and he swallowed, his lips peeling open to speak, but no words came out. He merely just stared as Sehun pressed his lips to each knuckle individually, smiling against honey colored skin that tasted very similarly.

Kyungsoo didn’t protest as Sehun kissed up his arm and towards his shoulder, feeling the need to move away from the contact. Lethargy was something Kyungsoo felt often, especially when he was stressed out, and this time was no different. He wanted to be alone, but the more those lips met his skin, the more he felt inclined to stay put, something about them keeping him grounded.

“Kyungsoo…” Sehun whispered, “You seemed upset in the interview. What’s wrong?” His words came between kisses as he walked the shorter male back and towards the wall, leaning over him so he could continue to kiss all of that shoulder and arm that he could reach.

“Really, Sehun, I’m fine. I j-just get down sometimes. It’s fine.” Kyungsoo said, his words escaping in the oddest little croak that surprised even him. They had never done anything like this. Sure, Sehun was one to linger during hugs or tease whenever he got the chance, but this was different—this was intimate.

“You’re a liar.” Sehun smirked and his lips hit Kyungsoo’s neck, just grazing. The sound that left the shorter male was odd, almost feline, and Sehun only smiled wider. Peppering those kisses up to Kyungsoo’s jaw, Sehun seemed pleased with himself, “You should be happy. I want you to be happy.” Lips nestled just under an earlobe, Sehun pushed a hand between them to take Kyungsoo’s own, bringing it forward a bit, holding it around the wrist.

“I’m not lying, Seh. I’ll be fine.” Exhaling, Kyungsoo felt stunned and glued to the spot, not sure what he was feeling, though his groin seemed to have its mind made up. Sehun pulled back to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, his Cheshire grin turning into something all the more sweet and playful as he tipped his head forward, kissing all over Kyungsoo’s face, paying special attention to his cheekbones and temples.

“S-stop!” Kyungsoo found himself giggling and then laughing, the kisses light as butterfly wings, his fingers winding in the hold that hand had on his wrist. He wiggled a bit against the wall, his plump lips curling into a happy, blissful smile, the tickle of it all making him look unburdened and sweet.

Sehun was happy to hear those laughs, and he could feel that smile in his chest, making it swell. He pulled back again, this time to admire Kyungsoo’s expression, “There. That’s all I wanted. To see you smile.” Pressing forward slowly, their lips met, but the depth of it didn’t read as playful in the slightest. When Sehun disconnected, Kyungsoo felt short of breath and struck to the abdomen.

Sehun looked more than pleased with himself and he took a step back, pulling Kyungsoo by the hand deeper into the heart of the room, biting his lip. Using his foot to push a small stepping stool towards the shorter male, he pulled him into a second kiss, rendering him helpless to the shooting pleasure those lips made him feel. Sehun’s pupils dilated and when their lips left one another again, he brought the bottom tier into his teeth, looking Kyungsoo over. Sehun knew just how to put a lasting smile on that beautiful face.

“Now, fuck me, Kyungsoo. Right here.”

“What?!”


End file.
